narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ai Kurosawa
Ai Kurosawa was born in the secretive Hakumeigakure (Village Hidden by twilight), and had the Shinigami sealed inside of her at birth. She grew up as a prodigy in the village, as most who hail from this clan, but as an exceptional sensory kunoichi. Due to her villages corruption and plans to misuse her as a vessel, Ai abandons her village and clan. Within this time frame, Ai becomes a head for hire and eventually gets tangled in the affairs of Konoha. Background Ai's history starts with her family lineage and village background. Hakumeigakure is a secret village shrouded in mystery and lost to time. Completely isolated and long forgotten, this small but organized village harbors many dark secrets and powerful jutsu’s. In particular, Hakumei is home to the host of the Shinigami. To prevent the powerful entity from being summoned to the physical world and having free reign, or from being controlled by one person, they pick a host and seal the Shinigami inside. One specific family had been the chosen host for many centuries, the Kurosawa clan. Ai’s grandmother had been the previous host before her, but with old age taking its toll and the birth of Ai, she was immediately recognized as the next host and the Shinigami was sealed inside of her. This process kills the old host. Since it was the highest responsibility and most sacred duty to be chosen as the host, Ai was often held with such respect and honor that most refused to even gaze upon her, let alone talk to her. Being kept within a shrine, she wasn’t even allowed to brush her own hair. Instead, she had temple guardians who took care of her and everything she did. Never left alone, Ai was as well cared for as a porcelain doll. Even her parents were restricted to spending time with her and were often busy with missions. Despite being surrounded by caretakers and lavish things, Ai was empty and lonely. One day she was informed that she would be able to take lessons, and if she was good enough she’d be able to graduate as a genin and be assigned a sensei. Finally, Ai had something to strive towards. Desperate to leave the temple she’d been imprisoned in, she studied hard and passed the courses in little to no time. The Villages counsel were impressed with her high scores and hard work and decided to assign her a sensei of their choosing, Shouko Kuroyama. With his abilities to heal her and keep her safe, as well as being a prodigy ninja himself, they hoped to make the vessel strong enough for their hidden purposes. Ai would often have to accompany Shouko wherever he went so she was always guarded, including his visits to the bathhouses to peak on women. From being around Shouko, a natural healer and saint, she adopted his ninja way of never being able to kill someone, finding death pointless and wars only futile. The two became close and shared the sensei-student bond many achieve. Thanks to Hakumei being secretly involved in political matters, Ai had just graduated as a jonin at a young age when Hiruzen Sarutobi was killed in Konoha. With Hakumeigakure growing in power and thirsty for more, Ai Kurosawa witnessed firsthand the village’s greed. Secret funding to the Akatsuki, hired ninja from within the village to pull strings from behind the shadows in other villages and sewing discourse, but more dangerous were the plans the leaders of the council discussed in secret to misuse her as a vessel to summon the Shinigami and control it for their gain. Unable to let this happen, Ai escaped with the help of Shouko, though her family and sensei were executed for treason. Personality When she was a child, Ai was a reserved girl, but with hidden mischief, proven when she would often help Shouko Kuroyama with his pranks and peeking at other women. She was raised as an only child, though often had to take care of herself as both her parents were usually off on missions. Thus, while the people were very few, when Ai had attention she demanded an undivided amount. Being exposed to her village's corruption, as well as Shouko's morals and ideals, from a young age she was able to form her own opinion on the world around her. Ai was also exposed to complicated matters as well and was forced to understand them to continue living and protecting those dear to her. Because of this, she has a very pessimistic view of the world, always assuming the worst over the good for a safety measure, and willing to dispose of herself in an instant if she deems someone's life more worthy over hers. Although she may look composed at the surface, her emotions can break out very easily and she can get very defensive, especially if something she wants to protect is threatened. Ai is always thinking about something and her mind can often wander to other things, even in a dangerous situation or in the middle of a fight. Even so, she is quick to react and shows great strength for a kunoichi her age. She also has a hard time saying what she thinks and feels, and because of this she can be difficult to understand and frustrating to know on an emotional level, but Ai is quick to attach to her comrades, and she will do anything to protect them. Because Ai lets her emotions get the better of her, she will tend to ignore all warnings, rushing into any situation, regardless of danger. Outside of battle she is straight-faced and thoughtful, not liking to stand out or make a scene, and leaves her more playful side to those she is close to. Also hidden from others is her secretly perverted personality that she picked up from Shouko at a young age. However, this deviousness is strictly for those she is intimate with or plans to become intimate with. However, this doesn't prevent her from being alluring, and in fact, Ai has a gravitational aura where most can't help themselves be drawn to her beauty. Shouko has compared her chakra to "a drug", the feeling overwhelming and destructive, however, the pain is sweet. Even those who aren't sensory ninja can be caught under her spell, and she will use this to her advantage. Appearance In part I, Ai has long, straight white hair that she keeps untied with pieces framing her face. Her skin is significantly pale, as well as her light blue eyes. Like all others who activate the Meikaigan, her blue eyes have circular patterns in them. Her weight is also a bit on the skinny side as the girl has a hard time finding the will to eat, and because of this her muscle mass isn't very large, giving her a very waifish figure that can be androgynous if she wears something baggy. In the first part, Ai wears an outfit suitable enough for training and the cool night climate of her village, a pink dress with a waistband of scrolls and a sash, as well as bandages wrapping down her right arm and a glove on her left. Genin_ai_outfit2.png|Ai's outfit as a Genin Ai Kurosawa shippuden outfit.png|Ai's outfit in Shippuden In Part II, Ai has developed a slight figure, a little more narrow waistline, and larger hips, but for the most part, she remains flat-chested and scrawny. Since she is undercover for most of Part II, her outfits are inconsistent and she will even pull her hair up to make it look shorter than it really is, and will even deepen her voice to hide her true identity. Typically she can be seen with a dark pink sleeveless shirt that ends at her ribs, and a pair of comfortable white pants, though this is strictly for when she is off duty and relaxing. She has cut her hair to a medium length to suit for her undercover missions. Usually, she will tie her hair up into a ponytail, depending on which gender she is imitating, and because of this, when she lets it down it can stick up in the back. Without wearing a ponytail, the indent isn't there and her hair just hangs straight on her shoulders. Seven years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Ai wears a black shirt with long and baggy sleeves, a high-collared sleeveless jacket worn over this. She also wears her generic baggy white pants with a pair of sandals. Her hair has become significantly longer, with the long part of her hair between her eyes having grown out and swept aside, no longer having face-framing pieces either. She wears her hair in a messy bun or ponytail. Later, Ai's attire consists of ... Abilities Despite her boastful speed and impressive genjutsu arsenal, a drawn-out battle is a losing battle for the girl, as she can't endure numerous direct hits. Ai's survival in battle is reliant on incapacitating her opponents with genjutsu, or depleting their chakra supplies with her chakra-draining attacks. In terms of taijutsu, while Ai has great reflexes and technique, as well as a flexible body, her endurance is low and often her attacks lack the crucial power behind them most skilled users have. Luckily, because of her dojutsu, Ai is immune to nearly all genjutsu as long as she's able to recognize she's caught in an illusion. Chakra and Physical Prowess Ai's chakra is always a bit of a guessing game, as it fluctuates randomly and frequently, thanks to the Shinigami inside of her feeding off her chakra. More often than not, it is depleted or near depletion, and the girl must improvise when attacking. Furthermore, despite her ability to control chakra when it's available to her, she cannot heal. This is yet another setback from the Shinigami inside of her, and instead of healing the girl could accidentally suck the chakra away from the person. This being said, Ai is heavily reliant on genjutsu to confuse her enemies without getting too involved in physical attacks, or chakra-draining attacks that can restore her often empty supply. If it does come down to physical fighting, the girl can fall back on her many years of training, though she has to put more effort and energy to create blunt and powerful strikes. In this sense, it’s inhuman to watch Ai in hand to hand combat. There isn’t a bit of wasted movement and her patience is lethal. She is able to perform acrobatic movements on any battlefield, acting as if they were child's play. She knows how and where to hit to deal with her enemy, vicious attack patterns keep her opponent off balance and leave them little room to make any kind of error without being punished for it. Ai was trained to be more like a weapon than a girl and the repeated blunt strikes she can sometimes deliver end most of her brawls quite swiftly. In addition to this, she is also near impossible to read, her battle tactics typically are straightforward and calm waiting for her enemy to leave a wide opening and seizing that vulnerability. Ninjutsu As stated before, Ai relies on absorbing others chakra when her chakra is depleted through chakra absorption techniques. This typically involves her being forced to touch her opponent to absorb their chakra, and in this case relying on her genjutsu to immobilize them for this to happen, though later on is able to utilize mediums such as swords and kunai knives. Besides this, she can use her chakra for various uses. One of these is her infamous Chakra Aura technique, where the user creates a faint field of chakra around the body, allowing unsurpassed precision in movement even when reacting to blows beyond the field of vision. Ai is also gifted in using water-type ninjutsu, speculated by the spirit world and deaths relationship to water, but it does also run in her family. Even so, her knack for this type of jutsu has saved her more than once, as water is very versatile in its uses. Genjutsu Due to her villages harshly secret genjutsu's, the full extent of Ai's abilities are predominantly unknown, but it is known she's a gifted user that even Itachi has noted is quite unique. Most of her genjutsu attacks are typically night-based and disorienting. The mirages are also known to be described as hellish and tormenting. She typically mixes her illusions with real-life ninjutsu's, such as using the water in her genjutsu's in actual real-life ninjutsu's to harm her enemy. She is also able to simultaneously affect multiple opponents with her techniques, which comes in handy. Dojutso Meikaigan As the name suggests, Meikaigan is an "eye from hell", used primarily in seeing the death of things or the weak lines where everything is most easily broken. Breaking through these lines, she can uncover the points of death, no matter the object. The dojutsu awakens after the user goes through a near-death experience, so in some cases, many who inherit this kekkei genkai do not awaken it in their lifetime. Ai’s was awakened as a young child when her sensei nearly killed her so she could obtain the dojutsu. Ai was mastering this skill while at her village, though later completed it after she deserted her clan. Intelligence Forced to be resourceful and cunning after her village departure, Ai has to be on her feet and ready for anything, especially with the business she's involved in. However, Ai has always been a smart and observant girl, even when she was younger. Because she lacks strength and stamina, Ai has adapted to learn that if she's able to end a battle quickly and learn an opponents weaknesses early, she'll be able to survive. She's quick on her feet and with her mind, and it has been noted before by several opponents that while it may seem like she's distracted or uninterested during battles, nothing goes unnoticed by her eyes. One of her biggest flaws is that Ai isn't good at planning beforehand, and instead takes the more risky route of planning things as they go. Stats Part I Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Closely tracking the Akatsuki and their goals, Ai is quick to realize their goal of capturing jinchuruki's to bring the Ten Tails to life. Hearing the news of the Kazekage Gaara being kidnapped by the Akatsuki, Ai travels to Sunagakure with the intention of intervening and the opportunity of exploring the Akatsuki base. Ai timely arrives as Naruto transforms into his two-tailed form. The Red Light District Blank Period Epilogue In Other Media Trivia * The name "Ai" literally means "love or affection" (愛). Her family name "Kurosawa" means "black marsh" (黒澤). * According to the databook(s): ** Ai's hobbies are daydreaming and playing Hanafuda. ** Ai wishes to fight Haku. ** Ai's favorite foods are lobster tails and fried noodles, her least favorite being raw fish and seafood's. ** Ai has completed an unknown amount of missions, due to the records her village kept being destroyed. ** Ai's favorite phrase according to the first databook is "Sooner or later." (早かれ遅かれ, hayakare osokare), and her favorite word according to the second and third databooks is "nostalgia" (懐かしい, natsukashii). Quotes (To Itachi) Y''ou died the day you murdered your entire clan, Itachi. You're already dead! The right to choose belongs to the living, and as one of the living, I won't let you die more than this!'' (To ) People will always lie. Sometimes they don't even know why they're lying. (To ) I don't believe in taking lives. Reference Ai Kurosawa is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Ash-Can on Deviantart. Naruto, Naruto: Shippuden, and the associated franchise © Masashi Kishimoto, Pierrot, TV Tokyo, and SHUEISHA Inc. All rights reserved. Category:DRAFT